


The Fosters Quick Writes

by Shaloved30



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I will post the quick write drabbles I get via fic meme's on my personal tumblr. Keeping the Teen and up rating on these right now since I haven't received any in the mature category yet. Genre depends on the prompt so also keeping it general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation-Stef and Lena

Lena was completely past done. The amount of end of term files stacked on her desk was ridiculous and her temples began to throb at the thought of going through them.  Leaning back in her desk chair, she closed her eyes and sighed. All she needed was a moment to rest her eyes and her mind from the mess. Just as she felt the pain slightly lessen however, her cell phone began to ring.

"When will this day end?!," she grumbled and reached blindly for the offending device. Her greeting she knew was clipped but at this point she really couldn’t begin to care.

"Well, hello to you too. Who do I need to come and detain for upsetting my wife?" Stef inquired with a quick edge to her voice.

"Hi babe, everything’s fine..I’m fine. Call off the APB."

Lena could just imagine her face, brows furrowed and her jaw tightening ever so slightly, setting her gorgeous eyes ablaze. The thought caused Lena to giggle despite herself and a easy smile begin to spread across her face.

"What can I do love?" You sound stressed.

Lena sat up straight at her desk, feeling more relaxed now, she smirked as an idea came to mind.

“Let’s go on a vacation! Some place tropical..or maybe a spa.”

There was a pregnant pause on the other line as she waited but the slight whimper from Stef  started it and they both began cracking up with laughter. Stef was first to recover and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Well I _do_ have some of that massage oil left you liked so much.”

That definitely caught Lena’s attention and she reigned in her giggles, her mind already swimming with images from the last time they indulged in that particular treat. Lena suddenly felt a bit flushed in the best way and realizing her headache was now long gone she grabbed her files and briefcase to prepare for an early exit from the office for the day.

"Meet me at home. I’m leaving in five minutes." Lena purred before disconnecting the call.

There was a new pep in her step as she filled up her briefcase and walked out her office door. It may not have been the vacation she dreamed of but sending the kids to the beach for a couple hours so she could be alone with her wife was shaping up to be a good alternative for now.


	2. Drive- Stef and Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Jude want ice cream and they want it now

She was feeling huge, the cravings had started, and Lena was on a mission. She’d been held up in her bedroom on strict orders from her wife not to move without calling her or one of the kids first. Jude had been an angel, never leaving far from her side and willing to get anything she asked him to. At the mention of ice cream his eyes lit up just as much as hers and he was quick to head downstairs to check if Lena’s favorite, Black Cherry, was still in good supply. He was still smiling at the prospect, only to see Jesus putting the last spoonful in his mouth and the container in the garbage. He slowly returned to Lena’s side to break the news.

"Oh no sir, that won’t do. I’ll just get my shoes on and go get us some more." Lena announced.

Jude knew the rules so as soon as she headed in the closet he bolted out of the bedroom and to the backyard basketball goal where Stef had been practicing.

Stef shook her head as she made her way in the house and up the stairs, she knew she was in for a challenge. Once inside her bedroom, she’d barely said the words, “Now Lena..” before she was abruptly cut off and face to face with a irritated Lena.

"I want to do this _Stefanie_..I need to because I know you won’t get the right brand!”

If looks could kill Stef knew she’d be a goner. Lena’s lips were pursed and that _one_ eyebrow was raised. She was getting “the look” times one hundred and she hurried to the bedroom door to hide her smirk, she thought Lena had never been cuter. “I’m sorry love, but those are doctors orders, he said you can’t drive right now.” Stef cleared her throat as she glanced back over her shoulder, locking eyes with her pouting wife.  “I love you and I’ll bring _your_ ice cream right back, I promise.” her eyes softening just a bit as she left the room and bounded down the stairs.


	3. Happiness -Callie and Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out

The beach was nice, it wasn’t too hot but not too cool either and Wyatt and Callie had been having a great day since summer break was in full swing.

Ever the gentleman, Wyatt had texted her early in the day saying he had a surprise planned, but would come by before noon just to make sure it was okay. He always wanted to ask Stef and Lena himself, especially now, since they’d not really seen him at his best before he came back to San Diego for good. Callie had just received the final approval on her outfit from Mariana when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly made her way down the stairs just as Stef answered the door.

After getting approval from both her moms, with strict orders to keep her phone on, Callie couldn’t stop her curious smile aimed right towards him as they made their way to his Jeep. The drive was nice and the picnic Wyatt had planned, on a blanket in the sand with all her favorite things, she thought was perfect. After they’d eaten, Callie found herself lost in thought before she glanced over to Wyatt, who’d grown quiet sitting beside her.

"I’m so glad you’re back Wyatt, I really did miss you, you know." she said softly before reaching out for his hand.

"Yeah, I missed you too." he shot back racking his hand through his hair before reaching out to her as well.

The smirk on his lips made her laugh but as he reached for her hand Callie saw something in his eyes that made her blush just a bit.

She knew she may not be ready for too much right now, and he wouldn’t rush but just spending time with Wyatt made her feel a bit lighter, although taking time to focus on her happiness with her new family was first and foremost of importance.

"Right now, I’ll just enjoy this moment of just us" she thought, laying her head on the side of his shoulder. The sigh of contentment she let out was light and her thoughts were now easy. Callie was nothing but smiles again when she felt Wyatt gently squeeze her hand.


	4. Stef/Lena "Don't fucking touch me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sentence fic with mentions of events from my fic She Knows Me

Stef knew she shouldn’t have insisted on this outing but Gretchen had caught her off guard again. She’d already made the reservations and assured this place had not only Lena’s favorite wine by the bottle _and_ the glass but also Stef’s favorite dessert was the chef’s feature of the night.

The creme brulee wasn’t as tasty anymore, not when her wife was once again giving her the arched brow pursed lips combo but from across the table instead of the seat she now avoided right beside her.

Lena had beaten Gretchen back from the ladies’ and taken _her_ seat without a word. Stef looked up expecting her joking partner and almost choked on her spoonful of vanilla bliss once her eyes locked on her love’s face. Gretchen knew well enough to not even ask as she returned. She raised a hand to catch their server’s eye for the check before sliding the chair away a bit and taking her new seat.

"Lena, love I’m sorry." Stef softly pleaded to her wife’s retreating form as she breezed past her towards the restaurant’s exit.

The ride home was quiet but as Stef chanced a glance to the passenger seat she noticed Lena’s shoulders had finally relaxed. Stef relaxed herself then, pleased to see at least her verbal apology had somewhat gotten through. She knew she’d do more to make it up though and smiled shyly to herself as she recalled the last time they’d made up because of Stef sticking her foot in it with Gretchen.

They both were quick to move from the car to the porch after pulling into the driveway but Stef was left froze in place at hearing her wife’s voice, low and serious, as she approached the front door.

"When we get upstairs Stefanie..don’t fucking touch me." Lena warned before continuing her stride into the house.


	5. Stef and Lena + "Please Stay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a phrase prompt and it's kind of sad. My apologies but I hope you enjoy.

Lena knew that through her grief some moments were not going to be as easy as others and right now she was having a “not so great” day. She tried to spend some time watching Mariana’s new routine as she practiced and cheered as best she could when Jude passed a new level on the latest video game he played, but she knew her bed was the only place she really wanted to be.

All the kids had been so understanding. Both Jude and Marianna promised they would keep the noise down since they were the only one’s currently doing their activities in the house.

She smiled at them both gratefully and tried to ignore the concern in both their eyes as she approached the stairs.

She wished she had the words to soothe them, but right now she had none to share. That thought alone brought a sudden burning to her eyes and she pulled her cardigan just a bit tighter around herself, she suddenly felt a bit of a chill.

Lena knew they were still watching her and she turned to them just as she grasped the banister with one hand and ran the other through her hair.

"I’m fine." she assured them and rushed on up before they could spot her tears.

Lena knew Stef would come, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t muster the strength to roll over and face her. She stiffened just briefly as she felt her sit beside her, then burrowed herself deeper into the pillows piled on her side of the bed.

Stef’s sigh was heavy as she tentatively reached out to stroke Lena’s back, her touch lingering only for a moment before she rose again to head back out their bedroom door. Maybe she’d check in with Jude until Lena woke up, hopefully he wouldn’t mind teaching her how to play.

She’d almost made it to the door when she heard the heartbreaking tremor of her love’s voice calling back to her.

"Stef..please stay."


End file.
